babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison
Madison is the main protagonist in the fictional TV series ''BABYSITTER''. She was in a romantic relationship with Samuel, but in Dirty Cheaters, she dumped him after she caught him cheating on her. In Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together, she decided to give Samuel a second chance and they began dating again. In Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies, Madison suspects that Samuel is cheating on her again, and after an arguement, her and Samuel break up again. She is part of the Mamuel franchise. She is portrayed by Peyton List. Biography 'Season One' 'Pilot' In Pilot, Madison moves in with Samuel, Babushka, Matthew and Phil for the first time in hotel room 41B in the Sparks Hotel. The five of them form an unusual friendship, as Madison decides that they should get to know each other better. Mrs Practor (their neighbor) also makes Madison and the others take care of her cat whilst she went out of town. Madison unintentionally offends Babushka when she told her that she couldn't fish well. Madison has a talk with Babushka and apologizes to her, and the two of them become best friends. However, upon Babushka using her fishing line to catch the fish in the fish tank, Madison jumps in front of the line and gets a fish hook stuck in her finger. Babushka pulls it out after it was stuck for a few minutes, and Madison is glad that her finger is "cured". Madison and the others have dinner together, and she finds out that Matthew has Kerpunkutusis. Mrs Practor then comes back to ask how her cat was doing, and after the cat was in perfect condition, she began to trust them. 'School Sucks' In School Sucks, Madison, Samuel and Babushka begin attending a new school. However, after learning that the lockers were difficult to open, the cafeteria food was horrible and that too much homework was given, Madison decides to hold a protest outside the principal's office with Samuel and Babushka in order to gain respect. However, the protest backfires after Samuel and Babushka quit. Madison, Samuel and Babushka gets in trouble from Miss Martinez, however Madison takes the blame for them and tells Miss Martinez that the protest was her idea and that Samuel and Babushka had nothing to do with it. Miss Martinez decides to revoke Madison's punishment and agrees to go with her protest demands. 'Where's Babushka?' In Where's Babushka?, Madison notices that Babushka is missing. Madison, Samuel, Matthew and Phil search the Entertainment Centre, the gym, the Current Bridge and New York to find Babushka. However, Babushka is nowhere to be found and Madison learns to accept the fact that Babushka was missing for good. However, Babushka turns up at the end of the episode confused, and Madison learns that Babushka was snuggled up in her bed the entire time. 'Broken Pieces' In Broken Pieces, Matthew asks Madison to fix the stairs, however Madison doesn't listen to him. As a result of her poor responsibility, Samuel breaks his arm and leg. After realizing that she felt guilt for the first time ever, she apologizes to Samuel and learns to take more responsibility for her actions. 'Matthew's Dream Come True' In Matthew's Dream Come True, Madison finds a collection of cookbooks that Matthew has been collecting over the years, and learns that Matthew has always dreamed of becoming a professional chef. Madison finds out that the author of the cookbooks; Stewie and Marcus; allow the general public to submit recipes to be included in their cookbook. To Madison's excitement, she contacts Stewie and Marcus and they agree to look over Matthew's "Flat Potato" dish. However, out of pure excitement, Madison interrupts Matthew's interview with the food critics by talking really fast and ends up saying things that she didn't mean. Stewie and Marcus leaves in disgust, and Matthew gets mad at Madison. To make it up for him, Madison finds Stewie and Marcus and ask them to try Matthew's dish. They end up loving it and they decide to include Matthew in their cookbook afterall. Matthew forgives Madison after this. 'Clown Heads Everywhere' In Clown Heads Everywhere, Madison (along with Samuel, Babushka and Phil) watches a horror movie about a haunted clown head. She (and Samuel and Phil) become scared after watching only 5 minutes of the movie, and they begin finding clown heads everywhere. Babushka organizes a counselor visit for the three of them, and upon their visit, they realize that the movie was fake and it contained cheesy special effects and professional actors following scripts. 'Gifts For a Living' In Gifts For a Living, Madison buys Samuel, Babushka, Matthew and Phil individual gifts. However, Babushka doesn't like the gift that Madison gave her (a doll) and attempts to get rid of it with out Madison knowing. Madison overhears Babushka talking to Samuel about how much she hated it, and Madison becomes upset. She eventually tells Babushka that she overheard her conversation and teaches her a lesson about lying. Babushka learns to appreciate the gift that Madison gave her. 'Oh, Loretta' In Oh, Loretta, Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew and Phil have to live in an abandoned cottage for a few days whilst their hotel room gets restored after the printer catches on fire. In the abandoned cottage, Madison and the others find a girl called Loretta. As Samuel falls in love with Loretta, Madison grows to resent her as she realizes that Loretta is plain dumb. Madison tells Samuel to stop dating Loretta, however Samuel gets mad and refuses to break-up with her. However, Samuel learns that Loretta isn't so glamorous and dumps her, leaving Madison happy. 'Jumping Into Chaos' In Jumping Into Chaos, Madison and the others reluctantly agree to go skydiving. However, due to a scam, they parachute into a desert and they get lost. As Madison and the others go separate ways to find help, they cannot seem to find each other and they get even more lost then ever before. However, upon spending the night in the desert, they finally find each other and devise a plan for help. 'International Superstar' In International Superstar, Madison's favorite television program, International Superstar, visits her school, looking for 4 talented students to appear on the show. Madison, Samuel and Babushka end up making it on the show, however, Loretta distracts Madison before her performance; causing Madison to humiliate herself on live TV. 'Rain, Go Away' In Rain, Go Away, school is cancelled after heavy rainfall sweeps the city. Madison and the others are stuck indoors, so Matthew finds a board game in the supply closet called Headbands. They play for a while until Matthew decides to play ping pong; where the loser has to give up something they own to give to the winner. Babushka manages to beat everyone in the ping pong game until Madison contacts Phil's old friend from college (Ryan). Ryan beats Babushka and Madison and the others get all their stuff back. 'Crystal Comes to Town' In Crystal Comes to Town, Madison catches a girl (Crystal) mid-air after she falls out of a tree. Madison and Babushka learn that Crystal is homeless, and Madison offers Crystal a place to stay for a few days until they get in contact with Crystal's parents. However, Crystal ends up being a slob and Samuel thinks that Crystal has a crush on him. Madison eventually gets in contact with Crystal's parents and they happily take her home. 'Diet Time' In Diet Time, Madison tells the others that they should begin a diet upon learning that obesity has become a huge issue in the United States. However, the new diet included a new TV schedule (which no one could agree upon) and having to wake up at 5:00am every morning to go to the gym. Madison injures herself on the treadmill and decides that the diet was a terrible idea. 'In Love' In In Love, Madison falls in love with an older boy who moves down the hall. Madison lies about her name and age upon going out with him. However, Samuel learns that Carl (the guy Madison fell in love with) only sees Madison as a friend and that he has a girlfriend. When Samuel tells Madison, Madison doesn't believe him at first, however after spotting Carl and his girlfriend at the park, she dumps him and apologizes to Samuel. 'The Punishment You Get' In The Punishment You Get, Madison decides to run for school election against Loretta. However, Loretta makes Samuel side with him through bribery. Madison finds out about this and becomes upset with Samuel. To make it up for her, Samuel organizes Madison to say her speech in front of the entire school, although Madison was unaware at the time. Madison thanks Samuel for helping her win by kissing him on the cheek, and Samuel assumes that Madison has a crush on him. Madison gets annoyed with Samuel's behavior, however Samuel apologizes to her. Madison agrees that they should remain friends, but she could think about dating him in a few years. 'Dentist Dilemma' In Dentist Dilemma, Madison takes Babushka to the dentist for the first time. Babushka is scared by this; however Madison manages to comfort her. Meanwhile, Samuel buys Madison a personalized necklace with her name on it. 'Bloopers' In Bloopers, interviews, bloopers, and outtakes are featured of all the cast ever since the series began. 'Lizard in the House' In Lizard in the House, a lizard owner accuses Madison and the others of stealing his pet lizard after the lizard goes missing in the hotel room. Madison, Samuel and Babushka have to find the lizard before 5:00pm sharp, or they may be arrested due to theft. 'Not What You Were Hoping For' In Not What You Were Hoping For, Madison (along with Babushka, Samuel and Phil) attend a press conference to discuss Matthew's career in the culinary arts. However, a boy (whose dad owns the Entertainment Centre; where the press conference is held), begins asking Madison personal questions and him and Samuel get in a fight over Madison. The whole press conference turns into a riot, ruining Matthew's reputation. To make it up for him, Madison agrees to go on a date with the boy after the boy promises that he will tell his dad to book another press conference for Matthew. 'The Ultimate Assassin' In The Ultimate Assassin, Madison and the others compete against each other in a standardized paintball game. However, after Samuel and Matthew start taking the game too seriously, Madison begins to worry and she tells Samuel that the game would go on forever unless they come up with a plan. 'Timothy...Who?' In Timothy...Who?, Madison, Samuel and Babushka "befriend" a strange boy who they mysteriously find dusting their hotel room. Timothy constantly bugs them and he can't seem to leave them alone. Madison learns that Timothy has an overbearing crush on her after Timothy kisses her out of the ordinary. Madison goes to confront Timothy about their kiss, however Timothy tells her that his family travels a lot and that he is leaving that day. Madison tells him that they should keep in touch and she just wants to be friends. Timothy agrees, however after Madison leaves, Timothy becomes envious after he realizes that Madison rejected him. 'Detention' In Detention, Madison and Babushka formulate a plan to get Samuel out of detention, which is held on the same day as an event that Madison is excited about. After two of their plans fail, Madison comes up with a plan at the last minute and they finally manage to get Samuel out of detention. 'Happy Valentine's Day' In Happy Valentine's Day, Madison, Samuel and Babushka work on getting dates for the upcoming Valentine's Day Dance which is compulsory for all school students. Justin; a guy who Madison always had a crush on, asks her to the dance and she says yes (although she was sure that Justin was taking Rachael Morrison). Madison and the others also get trapped in a net that is lodged over the edge of the Sparks Hotel. However, with the help of Madison, Samuel and Babushka's dates (as well as the Pakistanish Lady), they are rescued. Madison's date dumps her at the last minute as his original date finds him and decides to take him back. Madison is heartbroken and is left dateless at the dance. 'Season Two' 'Secret You Can't Hold' In Secret You Can't Hold, the Pakistanish Lady tells Madison, Samuel, Babushka and Phil that her and Matthew are getting married. However, they must keep it a secret. Madison and the others learn that the Pakistanish Lady is a criminal and that everything she does is a crime; including marrying Matthew with out his consent. 'Happy Birthday' In Happy Birthday, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew and Phil celebrate Madison's 13th birthday by throwing her a surprise party. Although Matthew's gift almost seriously injures Madison, Samuel gets her a cellphone. Madison's popularity begins to rise after she is seen at school with a new cellphone and she eventually finds no time to hang out with her old friends. Samuel makes Madison realize that her new "friends" are just using her because she has a cellphone, that studying was more important than seeing a random teacher on a unicycle and that although she makes new friends, it doesn't mean she should ditch her old ones. 'Jealousy Strikes' In Jealousy Strikes, Madison's friend Bianca asks Samuel out. However, as Bianca was describing who Samuel's secret admirer was (someone he knew for a long time, someone who was standing in the hallway), Samuel mistakes Bianca asking him out for Madison. Samuel asks Madison to come along to his and Bianca's date so that she can film in for her webcast. Madison reluctantly agrees to go on their date; however Bianca is heartbroken when she overhears Samuel telling Madison that he was only going out with her just to make Madison jealous. 'Spring Cleaning' In Spring Cleaning, Madison and the others come home to find the entire hotel room trashed. Madison decides to take this as an opportunity for her webcast. However, upon cleaning the hotel room, Madison notices a foul smell in the air. Phil tells Madison and the others that he kept his lucky cheese in the air vent because there was no room in the refrigerator. Matthew comes to realize that whoever trashed their hotel room turned on the heating duct, so the smell of melting cheese infiltrated the air. Madison and the others guide Babushka when she is forced to go into the air duct to find the cheese and throw it away. However, Babushka gets stuck and she tells Madison that she is claustrophobic. 'A New Phil' In A New Phil, Madison watches a TV program that informs her that her web show has been cancelled. Also, Madison and Samuel try to get Phil back to his regular self after a plastic surgery incident changes his appearance completely. 'Camp Hideous' In Camp Hideous, Madison attends a week-long camp. She befriends a girl named Amy and they become bunk-buddies. However, Madison's childhood nemesis, Mary Goldfield, attends the camp and tries to make Madison's week a living nightmare. Mary eventually turns Amy against Madison, and Madison becomes fed up and decides to leave the camp two days early. Upon Madison leaving, Amy learns that Mary was just using her so that Madison could be lonely. Amy apologizes to Madison and she forgives her. 'Martinez Out of Control' In Martinez Out of Control, Miss Martinez puts Madison, Samuel, Babushka and Chester in charge of the school while she is on sick leave. The school runs smoothly until Babushka refuses to plug in a wire for the cafeteria sign, causing the sign to catch on fire and burning down half the school. Madison attempts to reason with Miss Martinez so that she and the others don't get expelled. 'Dreams Come Alive' In Dreams Come Alive, Madison and Samuel decide to team up to form a music duo; where Madison sings whilst Samuel dances. A music producer, JJ Martin; spots them in the park and agrees to sign them over to his record label. However, Madison and Samuel learn that JJ Martin is a scam artist who lets go of potential stars after they pay him. Them, with the help of Matthew, Babushka, Phil, Million Bucks Bill and Miss Martinez; create their own music video with Madison's original song. The next day, Madison decides to post the music video online and it becomes a sensation. JJ Martin finds the video, and as revenge for Madison and Samuel quitting; he decides to take credit for the music video and the song, and uses it to advertise himself. Madison and Babushka confront JJ Martin about it. 'Wrestling In The Dark' In Wrestling In The Dark, Madison attempts to reason with Babushka after Babushka organizes a midnight wrestling match with Samuel after Samuel hurt her. Although, the wrestling match goes ahead and Babushka accidentally injures Madison during practice. 'Christmas Cheers' In Christmas Cheers, Madison remembers that the famous pop star, Dorothy Pat, usually hosts a private concert for her and her family around Christmas time. Madison calls Dorothy up (who happens to be in Chicago this year) and she performs her song, "Encore, Encore". After the song, Dorothy encourages Madison and the others to write an original song together. They eventually come up with the lyrics for "Jumpstart", and they all perform it at a gig in the hotel lobby after a famous band cancels. 'A Year's Celebration' In A Year's Celebration, Madison organizes a party for the gang's one year anniversary of moving in together. Madison attempts to reason with Matthew after he gets furious after Million Bucks Bill sits on his cake. Matthew ends up flying back to Seattle, and complains that he does everything for the group but they never return any support. Madison enlists the help of a police officer and Matthew comes back. Everyone thanks Matthew for the hard work he does around the hotel room. 'Critic's Choice' In Critic's Choice, Madison and Babushka fond over the same guy; Taylor Jordan; a famous chef who owns the Fast Finger restaurant. Taylor stays in the hotel room for the weekend to determine if he should hire Matthew. Madison and Babushka fight over Taylor; as Babushka goes as far as locking Madison in a closet. Taylor eventually asks Madison out on a date, which makes Babushka jealous. The paparazzi spots Taylor with Madison during their date and Taylor decides to leave the hotel room immediately. However, Madison and the others come clean to Matthew about exposing Taylor, and Taylor finds this heartwarming. He decides to hire Matthew. 'A Love/Hate Situation' In A Love/Hate Situation, Madison learns that Babushka is harboring a crush on someone, however Babushka doesn't tell Madison who it is. Madison organizes a date for Babushka and her crush; however she is furious to learn that Babushka's crush happened to be Matthew. 'Babysitter Meets Spontaneous' In Babysitter Meets Spontaneous, Madison befriends a student from Los Angeles Arts High School; Tane Vega. Tane asks Madison to do her assignment with her; which is writing an original song and performing it in front of the school. Madison agrees to do this. However, Babushka is jealous of Madison and Tane's newfound friendship and doesn't accept the fact that Madison wants to socialize. Madison and Babushka get in a heated argument after Tane doesn't approve of their friendship. Madison tells Tane that she no longer wants to do the assignment with her because Tane can't seem to accept her friends. Note: This is continued into Part 2; which is a Spontaneous episode. 'The Book of Secrets' In The Book of Secrets, Babushka catches Madison and her new boyfriend Simon at the movies, although Madison told Matthew that she was studying. Babushka tells Madison that the "book of secrets"; a book that Samuel found in the supply closet; said that Madison was going to be at the movies that night. The book also reads that Simon is cheating on Madison, and Madison becomes upset. She then decides to write a song for Simon and perform it in front of the school with the help of Samuel and Babushka. The three of them perform Madison's song "Dirty Cheater" and Madison breaks-up with Simon. 'Heat Wave' In Heat Wave, Madison and the others are stuck indoors after a massive heat-wave hits the city. The electricity goes out, causing trouble for everyone. Madison and Samuel uses the elevator to buy cold drinks from the milk bar in the lobby; however the power shorts out and they get trapped in the elevator. The power eventually comes back on and the elevator starts working again. 'Ms. Coward...What Have You Done?' In Ms. Coward...What Have You Done?, Madison, Samuel and Babushka suspect that Ms. Coward is a vampire, so they decide to go undercover to figure out if the rumor was true. 'Sox Are Awesome' In Sox Are Awesome, Madison attempts to find a pair of socks from residents of the Sparks Hotel for the school's annual "Wear Just Your Socks Day". However, Madison becomes anxious of Babushka's newfound obsession with ketchup-filled socks; which causes the entire class to undertake in a "ketchup fight". 'Vacation, Vacation, Vacation' In Vacation, Vacation, Vacation, Madison and the others decide to head for the beach for the day. However, Babushka injures one of the security guards at the beach and he puts a curse on Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew, Phil and Million Bucks Bill. This curse gives them bad luck through-out the day, and the day turns out to be the worst day ever. 'No Gum Allowed' In No Gum Allowed, school becomes stricter for Madison, Samuel and Babushka; as Miss Martinez enforces a rule for all gum to be banned. Madison is the most upset by this; as gum helps her calm down whenever she is stressed. However, after Madison is caught with her locker full of gum, Miss Martinez decides to remove the rule. 'Switcheroo' In Switcheroo, Madison auditions for a spot in the National School Talent Showcase and gets accepted. However, Matthew doesn't approve of Madison performing on live TV and he doesn't allow her to perform. Babushka comes up with the idea of entering a radio competition, where they can find a lookalike in your area. Madison, Samuel and Babushka meet their lookalikes; set them in their place and sneak out to the concert. However, they get caught and they are all grounded. 'Million Bucks Job' In Million Bucks Job, Million Bucks Bill gets fired from his job due to being too lazy and too overweight. Madison attempts to help Million Bucks Bill with his diet, however he doesn't stick to it. Madison has a nightmare that eventually, the whole family would go broke and Matthew would send her, Samuel and Babushka to an orphanage. To help her guilty conscience, Madison attempts to convince Million Bucks Bill's boss to rehire him. 'Wireless Internet Service' In Wireless Internet Service, Madison, Samuel, Babushka and Matthew become addicted to technologically advanced computers at their local library. However, after refusing to leave, the library manager and his daughter threaten to call the police. Abigail (the manager's daughter) gives Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew, Patricia, Million Bucks Bill, Phil, JJ Martin and Cece all coupons for the White Spa, and reluctantly agrees to go out with Samuel so that they could finally leave. 'Timothy Is Back' In Timothy Is Back, Timothy returns, and Madison, Samuel and Babushka become suspicious of his behavior. Timothy tells Madison that he is over her and he has a girlfriend in Florida; and Madison believes him. However, Timothy locks Madison in the closet with him and tells her that he lied; and that he never stopped thinking about her. Timothy forces Madison to kiss him, however before they could, Madison spears crudité on his face and Babushka and Samuel rescue her. Timothy swears revenge on Madison and the others and vows to return again. 'Crushed' In Crushed, Madison gets hired at a restaurant named Lasagna Pete's. In the middle of her first shift, she notices that the police officer that she had a crush on came there often for lunch. Madison focuses her time on trying to get him to like her, which distracts her from a big math test that is worth a huge part of her grade. However, Madison gets fired from Lasagna Pete's due to performing a rap to get the police officer to like her. Madison learns that the police officer was a performer too; lying to her. 'Million Bucks Bill Sells Sea Shells By The Sea Shore' In Million Bucks Bill Sells Sea Shells By The Sea Shore, Madison gets her job back and Lasagna Pete's. She notices that Phil has been spending a lot of time with an elderly woman named Ms. Waters, and Madison becomes concerned for him. Madison also loses customers in the restaurant by indirectly insulting their food choices. Phil gets upset with Madison when she causes Ms. Waters to leave the restaurant and break-up with him. However, Madison talks sense into Phil and tells him that he deserves a lot better. She also gets fired from the restaurant for the second time due to feeding a group of customers a giant hamburger. Madison's boss also suggests that Madison should get a job at the Blackness restaurant; but she hates it and she quits on the first day. 'Willy The Monster' In Willy The Monster, Madison, Samuel and Babushka go on a field trip to the woods with their social studies class. Madison becomes intrigued when she realizes that they're visiting the same woods that the alleged Willy the Monster lives. Madison leads an expedition to find the monster. Madison, Samuel and Babushka encounter the creature and they become terrified. The creature eventually attacks Ms. Coward, cutting the field trip early. 'Boo Boo Is History' In Boo Boo Is History, Madison visits the Lost & Found in order to find the group's cat, Boo Boo. Upon finding him; Steve; an obnoxious teenage boy who works at the Lost & Found; hits on Madison and asks her out. Madison tells him that she wasn't looking for a relationship at that moment. Infuriated; Steve locks Madison in a small room located at the end of the hallway and refuses to let her go until she agrees to go out with him. Steve catches Madison on her cellphone to Samuel, and Madison tells Steve that Samuel was her boyfriend. Steve uses Madison's phone to text Samuel, ending their supposed "relationship". The others eventually rescue Madison. Madison realizes she has feelings for Samuel and she asks him out. Madison and Samuel become a couple at the end of the episode. 'Season Three' 'Babysitting Is Worth It' In Babysitting Is Worth It, Madison, Samuel and Babushka (along with Rocky and Cece) babysit a young girl named Janelle in order to earn money. However, upon babysitting, they realize that taking care of a child is tougher than they think. After the treacherous day that had, they all learn that the whole thing was a prank and they were being filmed for a reality show. 'Best Friends' In Best Friends, Madison is upset when Samuel tells her that he can't hang out with her. Madison decides to get her job back at Lasagna Pete's in order to spy on Samuel and his friend. Madison tries to interact with them, however Samuel tells her that she's annoying and tells her to go away. Upset, Madison sits down in the kitchen of the restaurant; and gets fired for the third time for poor hygiene. Samuel finds Madison and apologizes to her; and tells her that he will have something special for her when she gets home from work. Madison comes home to find the hotel room dimly lit with candles; and Madison and Samuel slow dance together until Babushka interrupts them. 'Sand For Thought' In Sand For Thought, Madison, Samuel, Babushka, Matthew and Million Bucks Bill agree to put on a show for Patricia using sand. Madison performs her song, "Sand, Sand, Sand" whilst the others dance around her. Patricia gets humiliated, but she decides to thank Madison and the others for keeping her entertained and not lonely. 'Poisoned' In Poisoned, Madison gets worried when Babushka accidentally ingests Samuel's science project; which is a liquid that burns an object to a crisp as soon as it makes the slightest contact with it. Madison and the others visit her in the hospital, whilst Taylor Jordan chooses to rekindle an old flame with Madison. Madison tells Taylor that she's dating Samuel. 'Halloween Scares' In Halloween Scares, Madison, Zombie, Babushka and Patricia visit a haunted hotel room 85B. Ms. Waters finds them and they travel to the past, present and future. However, no lesson is learnt and Madison ends up decapitating Zombie. 'A Wonderful Thanksgiving' In A Wonderful Thanksgiving, Madison is in charge of the school's Thanksgiving Dance, and Samuel wants to take her. Madison tells him that she doesn't want to take him, however she tells him to learn a duet (Funtastic). Madison sees how upset Samuel is, and she apologizes, and they exchange "I love you's" for the first time. Madison is disappointed when Samuel doesn't turn up to the dance even though he said he would. Samuel eventually turns up and the two of them perform the duet together. 'A Day in a Life as Patricia' In A Day in a Life as Patricia, Madison has the flu and asks Samuel to hand in her homework assignments. However, Samuel accidentally ruins her copy so he has to redo her assignments by himself and gives her a failing grade. Annoyed, Madison goes to school but has to leave when she throws up. 'Spies & Business Men' In Spies & Business Men, Madison and Babushka become detached after they get electrocuted by Samuel's device, "The Bestfriendinator 3000". Madison and Babushka argue over everything and Samuel attempts to do all he can to fix their friendship. He arranges a plan for them to sit above a giant tub of slime at the same time and threatens to drop them in if they didn't make up. Madison and Babushka eventually realize that they were fighting for no reason and they makeup with each other. Samuel accidentally pushes a button, dropping them both in the slime. 'Girl That Has to Come' In Girl That Has to Come, Madison and Babushka find a helpless girl named Natalie Worthy. They're both unaware that Natalie was a super model in disguise and enjoyed stealing boyfriends off girls. Madison invites Natalie into her home and Natalie forms a bond with Samuel. Natalie then reveals her true identity to Madison and tells her that she is going to ask Samuel out and there was nothing that she could do about it. Worried, Madison and Babushka ride on a window-washers' platform to warn Samuel about Natalie, however the platform malfunctions and Natalie asks Samuel out. It is later revealed that Samuel said no to her, despite kissing her. 'Dates' In Dates, Madison and Samuel decide to go on their first official date. They have it at the Blackness restaurant; however it ends horribly after a large amount of celebrities interrupt them. They attempt to have a second-first date watching a DVD, however they are interrupted again. They finally manage to have their third-first date on the roof of the hotel. Madison and Samuel share a sweet romantic moment before rain ruins yet another date; however they laugh it off. 'What Is Better?' In What Is Better?, Madison thinks her career is going nowhere, so she hires an agent who books her and Babushka on a show called "Let's Get Weird". Madison regrets hiring the agent and fires him after the game show went horribly. Madison also meets Veronica's father; who is a record producer. However, Veronica's father makes Madison rap a crude song and Madison learns that he isn't a real record producer. 'Pass Me the Cheese' In Pass Me the Cheese, Madison and the others are sent to jail for a short amount of time after attempting to bale Patricia out. They eventually make their escape. 'Dirty Cheaters' In Dirty Cheaters, Madison asks Samuel if he could run lines with her for her drama class, however Samuel tells her he's too busy. Desperate, Madison asks her ex-boyfriend to run lines with her instead, and Samuel accidentally witnesses them saying romantic words to each other. Samuel assumes that Madison is cheating on him, so Babushka tells him to "get even" and cheat on Madison back. Samuel invites Madison on a date to a restaurant, however as Madison enters the restaurant, she witnesses Samuel and Loretta kissing. Upset, Madison storms out of the restaurant and is puzzled at what to do. Eventually, she finds it in her heart to talk to Samuel, and they agree to break-up. Appearance and Personality *'Eye Colour: '''Brown *'Hair Colour: Blonde *'Skin Colour: '''White Madison is well-groomed and is usually praised for it. In season 1, she had a simple style and she explored a large color palate (such as wearing pink, blue, orange, purple, grey etc). Her hair was also curled; and she normally either wore it out, with a thin headband, or tied up (both fully or half). Season 2 follows a similar style. Half way through the season (as of ''Ms. Coward...What Have You Done?), Madison's hair was straightened and was mainly worn out or tied up on occasion. In season 3, Madison took more of a mature look; mainly wearing lace and/or patterned shirts. Her hair was still straightened, however her hair is dyed slightly lighter and her skin is more tanned. Season 4 showed a similar look as well, however half way through the season (as of It), her hair is curly again, and she wore a bit more make-up. Her hair is also slightly darker in this season (closer to an orange colour; however it was still blonde). '''Style evolution Madison Season 1.png|Season 1 Madison Season 2A.jpg|Season 2A Madison Season 2B.png|Season 2B Madison Season 3.jpg|Season 3 Madison_Season_4A!.png|Season 4A Madison Season 4B.jpg|Season 4B Relationships with other Characters Samuel (2011-2012: Best Friend, 2012-2013: Ex - boyfriend, 2014: Boyfriend, 2014-present: Ex - boyfriend) 'Samuel and her have many fond memories. Samuel fell in love with Madison when they first met, but Madison always seen him as a friend. Samuel had a crush on her right up until the middle of season 2, and then took a break for around 10-12 episodes, then started liking her again. In the season 2 finale, he asks Madison out, and they've been dating ever since. In the Babysitter episode 'Dirty Cheaters' they broke up, but as revealed in 'The Lady And The Cramp' she does still have feelings for him. In the season 3 finale, they kiss for the first time. They also kiss in ''Babysitter: The Movie. In the Season 4 episode Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together, they get back together. In Mamuel Lies & Matricia Dies, they broke up again and in So...What Now, they question their relationship. In As I Lay Crying they get back together but break up in We Are Family due to the two of them moving to the other side of the world. Babushka (2011-present: Best Friend) 'The two of them has been best friends since the day they met. Like ordinary people, they occasionally have fights. Like in Critic's Choice, they fight over the famous chef Taylor Jordan. And in ''Spies & Business Men, Samuel's device made them hate each other. The biggest fight they had was in Babysitter meets Spontaneous ''when Madison constantly ditches her for Tane, and Babushka thinks she's ditching her as a friend. In ''Best Friends Forever, Should Not Always Stick Together, the two of them get in the biggest fight of them all. A girl named Timid Tiffany, who didn't reveal her name at the time, made Babushka listen to a fake phone call conversation between her and Madison, where Madison was saying how she didn't want Babushka to be her friend anymore. They fight and it seems like they had broken up for good. After Babushka notices that the phone calls were fake, the two of them make up and they become best friends again. Matthew (1998-present: Father) 'They help each other out and even if Madison gets in trouble, Matthew always forgives her. Madison also ruined Matthew's chances of living his dream three times (''Matthew's Dream Come True, Not What You Were Hoping For and Babysitter: The Movie), but Madison eventually finds a way to fix it. Matthew trusts Madison, such as in Critic's Choice ''he let her be in charge of the family whilst he went to work. In ''Babysitter: The Movie, they get into an argument. It is revealed in the series finale We Are Family that Matthew is Madison's father who abandoned her and her mother after Madison's birth. Philip (2011-present: Friend) 'Phil came to Madison for advice in ''Million Bucks Bill Sells Sea Shells By The Sea Shore ''when he broke up with Ms. Waters. They are close friends and they are always there for each other. Million Bucks Bill (2011-present: Friend) 'Madison does care for Million Bucks Bill (shown in ''Million Bucks Job) and always helps him out whenever he needs her. Patricia '(2011-present; Neighbour) '''Madison and Patricia don't interact quite often, but in the song 'Life In Chicago' Madison revealed that she did hug Patricia. ("I hugged our friendly neighbour.") Also in ''Boo, Boo Is History, ''despite taking 10 hours, Patricia was determined to rescue Madison. Trivia ''TBA Promotional Headshot Gallery Madisonnn.jpg Madison!.jpg Userbox Code: Madison Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Samuel's girlfriends Category:Main Characters Category:Chicago All School Students